Prince In The Mafia
by KuroYuki 34
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is no ordinary tennis player. He is the #1 tennis player in the world and the mafia's #1 hacker, Cielo. He father also used to be the #1 swordsman and assasin in the mafia before he retired. His mother is a top-class chef, a blackbelt martial artist, and top-notch lawyer. How will Ryoma's life turn out when he goes to Namimori Middle School instead of Seigaku?
1. Chapter 1 Arriving in Japan

**Disclaimers:I do not own Prince of tennis or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm going to start this story even though I haven't finished my other one yet. This has been bugging a lot lately, so I just had to write it. I'm putting my other story on hold until I have a better idea of what I want to do with it. Hope you enjoy.**

'Thinking'

*_Flashback_*

"Talking"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Arriving in Japan<p>

A boy yawned as he woke up from the nap he took on the plane ride to his new home. He has black hair with a emerald tint, golden cat-like eyes that seem to pierce into you soul,and was rather short for someone his age. He is 4 ft and 9 inches. His name is Ryoma Echizen or Echizen Ryoma as that was how the people in Japan introduce themselves.

Looking around, Ryoma notices that the plane has landed and it was time to get off. Unbuckling his seat belt, he reached to the compartment above him and took down his black and green tennis bag. Once he got out of the plane, he walked towards the luggage claim area to get his luggage and his cat. he had a green rolling suitcase and a pet carrier. Opening the pet carrier, a himalayan cat came out. It was his cat named Karupin.

Karupin looked around the place before jumping onto his shoulders and stayed there with practiced ease. As Ryoma walked out of the airport, he discreetly looked around for any signs of danger and Karupin who was still on his shoulder kept her senses on alert as well as she wanted to help and keep her master safe. She was a very intelligent cat. Ryoma told her everything and trained her when he realized how smart his cat was. Not sensing any danger, he relaxed a little and continued on his way out.

'It sure is hot here. I'm glad I'm not wearing anything thick.'Ryomathought as he looked up at the sky with a hand covering his face. It was true. Ryoma was wearing a white polo shirt with red sleeves, black shorts, white sneakers, and his signature white cap with a red R in a blue square. Walking to the curb, he hailed a cab.

"Where to sir?" the cab driver asked in Japanese.

"Here." ryoma said as he gave a piece of paper to the driver.

"Okay." the driver said handing the paper back. Ryoma took it then leaned back in his seat as he looked out the window watching the scenery go by. 'I wonder if anything interesting will happen in Namimori.'Ryoma thought not knowing how Namimori will be more than interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Hope<strong>**d you liked the first chapter. I know this is a short chapter. I will try to make it longer in the other chapters. Hope you like this story and will continue reading it. Bye-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Prince of Tennis.**

'Thinking'

*_Flashback_*

"Talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Meeting Sawada Tsunayoshi<strong>

Ryoma inspected his new house once he got out the cab, payed, and got his stuff. It looked like an ordinary two-story, like every other house on the street. But Ryoma sensed an illusion made out of mist flames covering the whole house. Ryoma sighed. 'Stupid old man. How could he put up some weak illusion that could be dispelled and sensed so easily. It's like he wants us to be discovered.' Ryoma thought even though he knew that his old man really sucked at making intricate illusions.

He sighed again before taking down his fathers illusion and putting up his own that was almost undetectable and would not be easily taken down. Looking at the building now it still looked ordinary,probably just in case we invite someone over, but he could see all the traps and the security measures put up to protect the place. he also saw that it had a bigger backyard with a dojo/training room and a storage shed, though it looked bigger than a shed.

Karupin looked curiously at her new home and decided to explore it. Jumping off ryoma's shoulders she made her way past the gate and into the house.

"Be careful Karupin. Watch out for the traps and the security system." Ryoma called to his cat. Karupin meowed in acknowledge before disappearing inside. Ryoma followed her not long after, making sure to not trip any traps. Looking around the house, he noticed that there was a room filled with any kind of medical equipment to start their own hospital, lots of medicine, books on medicine and how to use the equipment, and two beds. 'This is probably our clinic room in case we get hurt or sick. There was also a lab for him to make his inventions already filled with parts he might need or use and tools, an indoor greenhouse filled with vegetables, fruits, medicinal herbs, and poisonous plants that he was immune to make poisons, 1 master bedroom, 3 regular bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen already fully stocked with food.

The master bedroom, 2 of the regular bedrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, one bathroom, and the clinic room were downstairs, while everything else was upstairs.'You really outdone yourself this time old man. You even soundproof all the rooms and made every flameproof, bullet-proof, and durable.' Ryoma thought.'Guess that means we really are staying here for good this time. You're even prepared for when the mafia finally does come to Japan'

Ryoma went upstairs to the bedroom as the second floor was obviously made for him with his mom using the greenhouse to grow food, while he grew and used the rest of the plants in there. Reaching his bedroom, he found that everything was in his favorite colors, black and green. There was a walk-in closet, a tv, a small table, cushions, the door that connected this room to the bathroom, a bedside drawer, a alarm clock, a bed by the window, and a desk with a lamp, paper, and pencils. He even found his sword and handmade laptop in there already.

Putting his tennis bag on his bed, he opened his suitcase and started to unpack. When he finished unpacking, Karupin walked, jumped on his bed, and settled down for a nap.

"I'm going to explore the neighborhood Karupin. You know how to find me in case something happened." Ryoma announced to Karupin, getting up to leave when he heard her meow to show that she understood. Getting up, he took his keys and some money just in case before leaving the house.

Ryoma walked around the neighborhood for a few hours, memorizing everything he could so that he wouldn't get lost. He took note of a few places, such as that sushi store that the people here have been saying was the best, the tennis courts, the park, the shrine, and Namimori Middle school, the school he would be attending for the first time as he had always been homeschooled. He headed home at about noon as he was getting hungry and decided to cook instead of eat out, besides Karupin needed her food. As he was walking home,having already memorised the way, he stumbled upon some boys hitting another browned haired boy,but smaller, who was backed up against the wall. Not wanting to see this happen, as well as his intuition and instincts telling him to save the boy the boy, he jump kicked the bully who was about to hit the brunet in the head. Bully 1 was sent flying as was unconscious before he even hit the ground. The other bullies immediately turned towards him and glared at him, while the victim looked up from his fetal position to look at who helped before ducking b his head when Ryoma glanced at him. Ryoma stayed calm and kept his face emotionless.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing shrimp?" Bully 2 shouted. Ryoma's lowered his face so that his eyes were covered in the shadow of his hair.

"What did you call me?" Ryoma said in a dangerous voice. This got the bullies to shiver in fear and the brunet to to start shaking.

The bullies regained their composure, while Bully 2 said, "You heard me. I called you shrimp."

"I see."was all Bully 2 heard before he was punched in the faced and knocked unconscious by Ryoma.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" Ryoma said as he turned towards the bullies that were still conscious. The bullies shook their heads before running out of there as fast as they could. Ryoma sighed as he watched them go before he turned towards the brunet still shaking on the ground. Ryoma examined him to see the damage. He had multiple bruises, cuts that were bleeding and possibly a sprained ankle. Luckily, it seemed he arrived just in time before anything serious happened.

Ryoma walked towards the boy, held out his hand and said in his usual uninterested voice, "Are you okay?" Ryoma watched as the brunet's head shot up and stared at him like he was crazy. He waited for him to say something, but when he didn't he said, "Oi. You listening?" That seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

"Y-yes." the brunet stuttered in a meek as he brought his hand up to meet his own. Pulling the brunet up, he noticed that he seemed to still be in pain. 'Hmm. What should I do? Should I take him to my home and treat him or walk him back home.? Wait. Why do I even care so much? Oh well. If my intuition is telling to help him, then it must be for a reason.'

Having decided what to do he turned around walked a few steps before turning his head back saying, "Follow me." Without even waiting for an answer, Ryoma started walking back to his home again. The brunet hesitated for a moment, before he reluctantly started to follow. They walked for several minutes in silence until they reached Ryoma's home. 'Wait a minute. I didn't get his name.' Ryoma thought turning around again to look at the brunet who was staring at his home in fear.

"Oi," Ryoma said to get the brunet's attention, "What's your name?"

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi."


End file.
